


We Stay

by cottoncandymess, peachhime



Category: A Pink (Band), VICTON (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mild Smut, Seungwoo is whipped, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very fluffy, angst if you squint, its basically fluff, so is seungsik, they don't go all the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandymess/pseuds/cottoncandymess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachhime/pseuds/peachhime
Summary: Seungsik brings Seungwoo home, but his sisters barge into household right when things were getting heated up.In the house we see a flustered and embarrassed couple and three interrogative sisters.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	We Stay

**Author's Note:**

> here's to my first collaboration with @peachhime!  
> I had a great time working with her! :D

Seungsik typed in the door lock code and entered, pulling in his boyfriend with him. Seungwoo, who was not really sure about being a guest in Seungsik’s family's house, shyly entered the space and looked around in awe. Everything was beautifully decorated and the house seemed rather cozy.

“This is where I live”, Seungsik smiled, “Let’s go, I will show you my room!”

The room was small but everything in there seemed in place. The desk with his laptop, shelves filled with books and pretty pictures of his friends, Seungsik's family and Seungwoo. 

The bed was covered with a peach blanket and looked really fluffy and inviting.

Seungsik looked at Seungwoo and smiled before kissing him. Seungwoo soon found himself on the bed with a demanding lovely Seungsik on top of him. The younger was smiling at him which made Seungwoo lose his breath and he stopped thinking. 

Seungsik kissed him once, already grinding on his crotch. Seungwoo moaned slightly when he bit his neck and licked the part of his tattoo which was sticking out on his chest. 

Taking the moan as a positive sign, he decided on continuing his ministrations. 

With impatient hands, he grabbed the bottom of Seungwoo's shirt and pulled it off; Seungwoo being pliant, raised his hands up and helped Seungsik get the loose t-shirt off. 

Seungsik roamed his hands all over Seungwoo's chest and abs while the older kept one of his hands on Seungsik's waist and the other on his nape as he left chaste kisses on his neck. 

As Seungsik raked his blunt nails down the older's hard abs, the latter threw his head back in a deep moan with a tight grip on the younger's neck, leaving him with a satisfied grin on his face. 

"Fuck, baby, do that again." Seungwoo groaned out. 

Seungsik repeated his previous action making Seungwoo moan again; although louder this time.

Seungwoo wanted nothing more than to wipe that shit eating grin off Seungsik's face and change it to a whimpering, moaning one right at his mercy like he usually would but before doing anything Seungsik grinded down on his clothed dick again. 

"Seungsik fu-”

"Ssikkie we're ho-”

As Seungwoo was about to moan out again, the door of Seungsik's room suddenly opened and revealed frozen Hayoung and a gaping Namjoo whose eyes were as wide as saucepans; along with Naeun who couldn't see anything and couldn't figure out why Hayoung got stuck while talking. 

"SHUT THE DOOR! OH MY GOD!" 

Seungsik screamed out as he scrambled off Seungwoo's lap and threw his t-shirt back to him. 

Namjoo shut the door quickly with a loud thud making it sound like she almost broke the door. 

"Ssikie why didn't you lock the door?!" Seungwoo whisper-screamed in disbelief, while putting back on his t-shirt. 

"They weren't supposed to be coming at this time, how would I know that they'd get back an hour early?" Seungsik was combing his hair back to decency; to make it look like they weren't on the verge of fucking. 

Seungwoo kept wondering as to how his first impression was supposed to be of a polite and well mannered young guy, instead of a horny, naked and moaning one. 

He hung his head down in embarrassment and shame as both of them awkwardly shuffled out of Seungsik's room to head to the living room. 

-||-

The kettle was on and Seungsik had to wait for the water to heat up. However, he wasn’t calm, especially after what his sisters had walked into. 

Hayoung and Namjoo were sitting with Seungwoo in their living room.

“Seungwoo right? I heard a lot about you.” Hayoung was really curious about his boyfriend. 

She was younger than him so Seungsik felt obligated not to tell her everything.

“I heard even more!” Namjoo exclaimed while smiling cutely. “You’re a really popular football team captain.”

Naeun stood up and went to the kitchen Seungsik, “Why didn’t you tell me that he is a football team captain? You really thought..”

Seungsik was startled by the sudden invasion of his sister in the kitchen, he lost his balance and almost fell down. Naeun looked at their tea collection and finally chose the ginger lemon flavoured tea. 

“Seungwoo's voice is a little bit harsh, I think ginger might ease his vocal cords.” The tea leaves floated when she put hot water in. “Are you sure he is good for you?”

“He's a nice person, he wouldn’t hurt me!”

Naeun poured tea into 4 cups and got a lemon from the fridge to put into Seungwoo’s cup. 

“He might hurt you simply because he didn't know what you went through. Think about it, please.” she said with a worried tone.

“I will take these cups and you get the other two.”

Despite being embarrassed as fuck, the conversation between the five flowed quite smoothly and Seungsik’s sisters accepted Seungwoo pretty happily.

-||-

“Did you know that your sisters would come today?” Seungwoo sipped his cooled down tea while pulling Seungsik to sit with him on the couch.

“No, they're usually not home so early.” The smile washed out of Seungsik’s face when he remembered what Naeun had told him. 

“I need to tell you something.”

Seungwoo looked at Seungsik being serious and thought what the younger wanted to tell him was rather important. Was it something about Seungwoo himself or something about their relationship? Maybe he was not sure about being with Seungwoo or maybe his family was not approving of Seungwoo? 

Seungwoo gathered his strength because he wasn't sure whether he would be fine if he heard either of these things.

As Seungsik looked highly concerned, Seungwoo told him that if it was necessary he could take his time and always tell him later. 

But, looking determined yet a little shaky, seungsik turned his entire body towards Seungwoo and straightened his back. 

“I wanted to tell you this in the beginning but I was scared of your reaction…"

"You know my parents?” 

Seungwoo nodded, taking his boyfriend’s hand. 

“They are not my biological parents.” He went silent for a minute, letting Seungwoo take in the information. “I-”

However, the older spoke up before he could continue. 

“It is absolutely alright, love. I am fine with you being adopted, I love you for who you are and for being my boyfriend Seungsik who is a great person with the best eye smile in the world.” Seungwoo hugged Seungsik tightly. “By the way I have a friend from my school club who is adopted too. He organized a trip to the orphanage where he grew up last year but I couldn’t make it.”

“So you are okay with me being adopted? I was really anxious about it.” Seungsik whined as Seungwoo let him go to take a sip from his tea. 

“Of course, baby. It doesn't matter to me if you're adopted or not. I love you.” Seungwoo pecked his boyfriend's lips in order to reassure him. 

He noticed that his boyfriend was still anxious; as if he had something else to say as well. 

“Now tell me what is still going on in your mind and then I should get going.”

“Oh…" Seungsik trailed off. 

"My sisters are sleeping over at Naeun’s place since she finally moved into a new studio today. I wondered if you wanted to stay over, b-but if you d-don’t want to, it's completely fine.” Seungsik shyly blabbered out his request. 

“What are you talking about, of course i want to!” Seungwoo hugged Seungsik’s waist and they bickered and made out for a while in front of the TV playing, until they both began to yawn.

“Let’s go get some sleep, love.” Seungwoo giggled as the younger blushed. “I hope you have some spare sweatpants for me unless-”

“Hey, I do have some!” Seungsik lightly hit his boyfriend. “YOU are going to wash up first. I need some time to find pants for you anyway.”

"Fine fine, let me wash up first then." Seungwoo said, raising up both his hands in defense. 

Once Seungsik found sweats for his boyfriend, he neatly kept them on the edge of the bed while he went ahead to gather his own towel and pajamas.

The shower turned off, and Seungwoo opened the door to see his boyfriend gawking at him. 

Seungsik couldn't stop staring at the older. His boyfriend just came fresh out of the shower with just a towel around his hips. He could see the drops of water trailing down Seungwoo's torso and he could feel his throat getting drier. 

A blushing Seungsik hid his face and escaped to the bathroom right past his boyfriend. 

Seungwoo dressed up and took a better look at his room. Pictures of Seungsik and his sisters were on the shelves; on his desk were a couple of polaroid pictures of their friends and a polaroid of Seungwoo doing a ‘v’ pose. Books were stacked near the bed as well and on top of them was peach plushie.

Seungsik came out of the bathroom fully dressed in a nice pair of pajamas with stripes. 

“Welcome back, love.” Seungwoo sat down on the bed with Seungsik near him. “You know, I can go sleep on the couch tonight if you want me to.”

“What? No, I want you here!” the younger hugged Seungwoo and they plopped themselves into the bed. “I need you here with me, Seungwoo.” Seungsik yawned and rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Ahaha okay, baby. I will be here with you.” the older lightly kissed Seungsik’s forehead, hearing his breath slowing down. 

“Will always will be with you.”

Seungsik propped his leg over Seungwoo’s and tried to get even closer to the older as he closed his eyes and fell asleep, being in the warm embrace of his boyfriend.

-||-

“Seungwoo is staying overnight? Really?” Hayoung remembered what she had walked in on this morning. 

“I am sure they are close but they won’t get that hot tonight.” Namjoo chuckled and looked at Naeun already sleeping nearby. 

“Let’s sleep too, you can ask Sikkie in the morning practice that you both have tomorrow. Good night.” 

“Good night unnie. Oh, I also need Seungwoo’s phone number..” She fell asleep mid sentence following her sister and knowing that Seungsik wasn’t home alone tonight.

-||-

//end//

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi!  
> I hope y'all enjoyed it till the end!  
> stay safe everyone and take care! :D


End file.
